Gravity Falls Theories
by I'm Mabel Pines
Summary: Just put your theories in the comments and I'll go over them with some evidence.
1. Send in your theories

Before I read your theories, I just want to write down a few of my own. First off, in episode 14, "Bottomless Pit", Mabel mentions Dipper's journal in her story, Truth Ache. If Stan was paying attention to it, then why didn't he get the journal then? The twins don't know Stan wants the journal, so why not just take it while they're asleep? Not really a theory, just something I had to get out. Also, people who don't support the Stan's Twin theory, just keep in mind that if Stan is Dipper and Mabel's great uncle, and his last name is also Pines-thus indicating he's their father's uncle-then he HAS to have a brother of some kind.

Anyhoo, just put in the reviews your theories and I'll go over them with some evidence.


	2. First Batch of Letters

Joyhorse:

_Manly Dan was raised by the Manotaurs. Think about it...  
-He's not only far manlier, but also abnormally bigger, stronger, and hairier than everyone else in Gravity Falls. Clearly this guy did not have a normal upbringing.  
-He knows of the Manotaurs' existence  
-If the Manotaurs were so willing to teach Dipper how to be a man (albeit only with persuasion from Dipper), why wouldn't they have done the same for previous humans?_

Maybe as a kid, Manly Dan was orphaned and lost in the woods. There the Manotaurs found him and took him in as one of their own, thus teaching him the secrets of their manliness.  
Basically like Tarzan, but with Manotaurs :)

This is perhaps why the Manotaurs were so willing to help Dipper: because he reminded them of a young Manly Dan when they first met him.

Well, I have one piece of evidence that proves this is incorrect, but it's all I need. In that episode, Dipper's sitting in the woods when there is rumbling and Manly Dan tells Dipper to run. (I don't remember the word exactly, which is a shock for me. LOL.) Why would you run away from the creatures that brought you up? And they weren't willing help him, in fact, they didn't want to help him at all until he called them chickens. :)

Ironpatriotrox:  
_A theory I came across while watching The Royal Order of The Holy Mackrel's YouTube Video about Bill's Wheel is as follows:  
Question Mark: Soos  
Ice Bag: The supernatural (bags of ice didn't actually show up until The Inconviencing, and Dipper didn't interact with them until he saw the brain-eye thing)  
Claw/Moon: Grunkle Stan  
Pine Tree: Dipper  
Pentacle/Star: Gideon  
Hand: Journals  
Llama: Nature (if one is to take Wax Larry King's head's opinon about which swater Mabel should wear during the credits of Headhunters out of its context, then one can assume the Llama on the wheel is nature.)  
Shooting Star: Mabel  
Stitched Heart: Robbie  
Glasses: Mystery Shack  
I admit, some of this stuff goes pretty far down the rabbit hole, but it's still possible. The theory continues like this: the images want or need something from the image directly acroos from it. For example:  
Pine Tree-Stitched Heart: Dipper and Robbie are at each other's throat over Wendy.  
Pentacle/Star-Glasses: Gideon wants the Mystery Shack.  
Question Mark-Hand: Soos may want or need the journals for something. This could play into the "The handyman knows more than you think" code from Rumble's Revenge.  
Also, if one connects the three wheel points Bill himself mentions in Dreamscaperers (Question Mark, Shooting Star, Pine Tree) one can form a triangle that indicates some pretty interesting things. For example:  
Pentacle/Star-Shooting Star-Ice Bag: Gideon wants Mabel and needs the Supernatural (his amulet, perhaps?)  
Claw/Moon-Glasses-Hand: Stan needs the Shack and wants the journals.  
Stitched Heart-Hand-Ice Bag: This one intersts me. It seems to indicate that Robbie may want the journals and needs the Supernatural._

I've seen this video. I am assuming that the symbols are all people; maybe they can all, once together, can defeat Bill for good? It's hard to tell, but I'm almost positive the bag of ice isn't the supernatural. Some people say it's Wendy, because she's cool and is usually around bags of ice. It could be her, or it could be a character introduced in Season 2. The llama is possibly Pacifica, but it could also be Mabel. Yes, I know, Mabel is already the shooting star. But before you start yelling at me, just listen to me. She could be extra special to the wheel. Maybe. Just maybe. The triangle thing does make sense, how all the characters connect on the wheel with triangles. About Robbie. You said he might also be searching for the books and needs the supernatural. He's really mysterious, and people have already begun to say he's a vampire or a zombie. He might be a vampire; he seems like one of the newer vampires (the romantic kind instead of the Dracula kind. LOL I kind of got that from Hotel Transylvania.), but he's not Zombie. Even though he perfectly fits the description in journal 3 (pale skin, bad attitude), he doesn't seem undead. I mean, when was the last time you saw a horror movie with a driving zombie who played guitar? The hand is the author. McGucket, Stan, Stanley etc.

Little Ol Gravity Falls:

_Hmmm, perhaps Stan wasn't paying much attention to story or something as he did say it "seemed far-fetched" :) And I am a firm believer in the "Stan twin theory" :) Another theory though is that the secret society is against Bill, and Stan is member of it. While I do believe that the society is against Bill I'm still unsure about Stan's part in it as the only evidence fans seem to have is that at the end of Gideon Rises Stan (may) have said "finally WE have them all", but Alex Hirsch never confirmed whether he said "I" or "WE" :)_

_LOL. He probably wasn't. Staring off into space. :) The secret society-whether Stan is in it or not-is most likely against Bill. As you probably already know, at the end of each short, there is a picture that looks like it's from one of the journals. If you put them all together, they form Bill Cipher's eye with a red X through it. The weird thing about the end of Gideon Rises is that at different times and to different people it sounds like "finally WE have them all" but to/at others it seem like "finally I have them all". Maybe he said both. :) Alex Hirsch could've recorded both to give us a little something while we wait for Season 2. :)_

PEACE LOVE AND SMILE DIP:  
_I think the llama (on the Bill cipher wheel) represents Pacifica. The llama on Mabel's sweater faces the OPPOSITE direction, it seems more FREE HAND and SILLY. The llama on the the wheel seems to be more SERIOUS and in comparison it looks like it's a little BIGGER than the sweater llama. So what's opposite of Mabel, serious and in a metaphorical sense bigger, Pacifica Northwest_.

I think the llama is Pacifica too, because most of the characters on the wheel have interacted with one another, whether they're friends, enemies, or family. Manly Dan, who a lot of people have said is the llama, has barely ever talked to the people on the wheel; only three times in all. (When Dipper confronted him at the biker joint, when he told Dipper to run when the manotaur was coming, when he got the smuggled bear LOL for Stan to teach to drive. AGAIN LOL:)

_Incinerator1 __chapter 1 . Jan 7_

_More evidence for the stan's twin theory, during the body switching carpet episode, stan was grumpier then usual and if you look close enough, you can see him picking up a pair of glasses different from his off the table and putting it in his shirt. Also, during "Dreamscapers", in the background of stan boxing you can see some kid wearing the the EXACT same clothes, the EXACT same hair and EXACT same skin tone as stan, in the background, reading a book. Also, when Bill Cipher was thinking about Stan while talking to gideon, the first image that he shows on his body isn't stan, if you look closely, the person in the picture's glasses are the same ones in the body switching carpet episode, AAAND his shirt was grey (animators often use things like different coloured clothes, hair or skin to distinguish between two twins or two similar people)_

LOL I never noticed the shirt part. I'm not quite sure what to respond on this one. This is perfect evidence; there is a kid in Stan memory that looks just like him, and yes, the first one isn't Stan. You'll know that because if you look at Stan's flashback when he's telling Dipper about his old girlfriend Carla who got stolen by a mind-controlling hippie, then when Dipper and Mabel go back in time to the Mystery Shack in winter, the guy who opens the door is different. Stan didn't wear glasses at that age apparently, and the person who opens the door did. Stan had facial hair, the other person didn't. They're chin are also different. I rest my point. Also, when everyone's in the body-switching room switching bodies, Stan is sitting in the living room looking at the glasses sadly. And when Mabel says "Give me my body back!" (LOL) he grumpily turns the volume up, like he doesn't even want to remember that room even existed. Also, Dipper moves back in at the end of the episode, and we don't see the carpet room anymore? What happened to it? And what happened to Stanley?

**A/N Well, that's about it for this batch. Send in your theories and what you think about what I wrote.**


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys! Not tooling ago I got a PM from catspats31 saying:

_I like all of the stuff you've presented, but could you please put it as a forum post instead? That's because everything you have in that story is a non-story. As a result, it breaks the following part of the Content Guidelines:_

Entries not allowed:  
1. Non-stories: lists, bloopers, polls, previews, challenges, author notes, and etc.

From: catspats31, Member of Eliminator (a group somewhat similar to Critics United)

Anyhoo, I deceived to make this a forum where you all can share your ideas, and I will NOT be doing this as a story anymore.


End file.
